Runaway from love
by Katsura369
Summary: Bella Swan is a 16 year old high school student who meets Jacob Black the son of her dads best friend. She thought they could be good friends until she finds out he's a werewolf who claimed her as his mate. She tries to run from him but he will always catch her. Can she escape him? Will she want to?


**Hello dear readers welcome to my first twilight fan fiction; although I love team Edward I found a lot of them so I wanted to mix it up a little and go on team Jacob. I got the idea for this fiction from a dream I had which I barely remembered so anyway…..**

**READ AND ENJOY! **

**I do not own twilight**

**Summary **

**Bella Swan is a sixteen year old high school student and Jacob Black is a powerful werewolf who is waiting for his mate. One day at a family friends event they meet and Jacob knows he found his mate however Bella isn't too thrilled about losing everything in her life so suddenly and tries to get away from him but he won't allow it now that he has her he will never let her go but will he find a way to make her love him the way he loves her? **

"Alright Bella are you ready to go?" asked Charlie knocking on his daughters door

The door was opened to reveal a beautiful girl with brown hair and light brown eyes; she was wearing a light blue dress it was actually very casual but it flattered her figure by complimenting her luscious curves and breasts and black pumps to go with it.

"You look amazing sweety" her dad smiled

"Thanks dad" Bella said clutching her purse "So whose party is this anyway?"

"An old friend of mine" he said "The invite was rather sudden I know but he always throws a great party; I hear his entire family will be there"

Bella had to admit she was never one for parties in fact she usually hated anything to do with social gatherings because it usually meant sitting around with a bunch of strangers and listening to them spout their small talk with you and despite that you could get a lot of good friends out of it something like this just wasn't for her.

She got in the truck with her dad; he started to drive away. She hoped she wouldn't attract too much attention at this event and hoped that no one was going to be fancy dressed because let's face it a knee length blue dress with white stockings was really casual for an formal event which she hoped this wasn't because her dad also wasn't dressed for that kind of occasion.

"We're here" announced Charlie as he got out of the truck Bella soon followed not far behind; she looked around; her father was kidding when they said that his friend threw amazing parties. There was a huge food and drinks table; the music wasn't booming but it was still loud; there were some people doing a lot of stupid dancing but that was kinda expected when most of the people there were middle aged this was after all an 'adults party'.

"Ah Charlie welcome" a man said coming up to her dad and she could guess that this was the friend he was talking about

"Billy thanks for inviting us" Charlie said returning his friend hug "This is my daughter Bella"

Billy looked at her and gave a wide smile "Ah; Bella I heard a lot about you from your dad; he was right you really are a very pretty girl"

"Thank you" Bella said taking his hand

"You really are a sight my dear" he smiled "You must be bored with all of these old timers; you should meet my son Jacob he is about your age. I think I saw him with some of his cousins somewhere around here" he started looking around and seemed to have spotted someone outside.

"Ah; there he is" he pointed at the garden outside where people were partying

Billy went outside to go get Jacob and Bella and Charlie saw him bringing him over.

'Wow' Bella thought as she looked at Jacob

He had dark russet skin like his dad; he was like 6 feet tall and muscular built; he had dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans.

Charlie went over to them almost half way; Bella could tell form a distance they were introducing themselves Charlie then gestured at Bella making her instantly feel uncomfortable. Jacob looked over at Bella and there was something that flashed in his eyes that made her worry a little causing her to shuffle her foot.

"Bella" Charlie called gesturing for her to come over to them

Despite that there was something in her head screaming 'Don't go' she didn't listen and went over to her dad's side.

"This is Bella" Charlie introduced

"Jacob would you mind keeping her some company while Charlie and I have a little chat" Billy asked

"No problem dad" he replied in a husky voice

Their dads walked away leaving Jacob and Bella to themselves; Bella noticed that he was staring at her and there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her uncomfortable. It was as though he was looking right through her reading her or at least trying to.

'I can't believe it; I can't believe I found my mate and wow am I one lucky dog! She is so beautiful and she seems like the shy type which is good because I don't need a mate willing to flaunt her wonderful body around for anyone other than me.' he thought watching her as she walked with him through the crowd of people.

"So Bella how old are you?" he asked trying to start a conversation

"Sixteen" Bella replied twirling her hair she seemed nervous around him and he didn't want that despite the fact that he knew that judging by the way she was acting it would be easy for him to turn her into a submissive mate; he couldn't wait to have her but for now he had to keep her by his side at this party until the proper preparations were made and he would be able to take her and keep her; he also still had to tell his father he had imprinted on his best friends daughter now that he was thinking about it maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

'He won't be that mad will he?' he thought then smirked 'Na; dad knows it's not something we can control'

Jacob spent the rest of the afternoon with Bella asking her about herself and trying to charm her which seemed to be working very well. He found that she liked to read books mainly fiction; she didn't like being in crowded spaces; her favourite colour was blue and red which didn't make that much sense to him because they were opposing colours; she loved to swim. It also turned out his prediction about her being shy was right because during his questions she always seemed to stutter over a word or two whenever she talked and she twirled her hair all the time it was so cute.

"This party is getting really loud" Bella complained laughing slightly the music was booming now who knew a bunch of old timers could be this loud and it wasn't yelling at their kids to turn down their music.

"Should we get out of here?" Jacob asked flashing her a dashing smile

Bella smiled back and nodded; they made their way to the back door where they snuck out back and went up into the woods behind the garden.

They were laughing as they ran through the woods Jacob seemed to know where he was going while Bella had no idea where she was going; she was tripping over the branches and twigs. Jacob held onto her hand as he led her through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked

"I have something to show you" Jacob smirked in the darkness of the night

Jacob took her to a field where there were daisy's blooming all over even in the dark the moonlight gave some source of light for them to see.

"Wow" Bella breathed "This is amazing"

Jacob smiled "Yeah; I used to come here a lot as a kid"

Jacob sat down on the grass and Bella sat down beside him "Hey if you live in Folks how come I've never seen you around?" Bella asked her heart beating like crazy

Jacob shrugged "Let's just say I'm not someone who enjoys standing out in the crowd"

Bella nodded "Ah" she looked up at the night sky and shivered slightly; she felt Jacob wrap his arm around her shoulders; he was really warm. She wasn't sure what to do; she had just met him and he was acting so cosy with her.

"Won't our parents be looking for us?" she asked suddenly

Jacob smirked; he knew what she was trying to do; she wanted to get away but he wasn't about to let that happen "It'll be fine; I'm sure that our dads are still partying let's just enjoy this"

Bella wanted to move; she wanted to get up and move away from him but his grip on her though gentle was surprisingly solid damn and it also felt kinda nice but she wasn't going to get intimate with someone she just met.

She could suddenly feel Jacobs breath on her ear "So Bella you like to read fiction right? Is there any particular novels you like that has your favourite kind of mythical creatures in them like….werewolves?"

"Well…" Bella started felling nervous again "I really like um; werewolves I suppose. When I usually read about them I find that they also have vampires in them"

Jacob stiffened for a moment "Vampires eh?"

Bella nodded "Yeah I guess but I'm kinda more into wolves" she admitted

Jacob smirked "Well that's good to hear and how would you react if you met one?"

Bella looked in thought for a moment "I don't know" she said

Jacob gently stroked her face then whispered in her ear "Well then why don't we put it to the test"

Bella wasn't sure why he was asking her this question or why he said that but the next thing she knew she was pushed to the ground with Jacob towering over her and was now leaning in; she felt soft lips on hers and she froze in shock; her eyes as wide as saucers. Jacob licked her lips lightly and kissed her harder causing her to gasp giving him entrance into her sweet cavern; she tasted so sweet it was amazing and driving his senses wild.

She kept her eyes wide open still in shock; not responding to him suddenly snapping out of her trans she started to struggle against him but he was so strong; she felt him brush his large hand against her chest and she jolted slightly.

'Please no' she thought fear taking over her body; she tried to push him off but he wasn't moving an inch.

Finally he stopped to breath and looked down at her; she was so beautiful he could hardly believe she was his mate.

"Bella" he breathed

"J-Jacob" she whimpered afraid he was going to do something more to her; she wasn't ready for that.

He looked down at her trembling form "What's the matter?" he asked

Bella shook her head "This is crazy; we just met and-

Jacob chuckled "Oh my sweet Bella; that doesn't mean bull to me if we just met from the moment I saw you I knew you were mine"

Eyes widening in fear Bella started to stutter back "Y-Y-Yours? What do you mean? I'm not yours"

Jacob smirked "Yes you are my dear; you're my mate"

Bella gasped and Jacob realised his slip of the tongue oh well it was too late to change things now. She started to struggle against him again "Jacob please let me go"

"Never" Jacob snapped his animalistic instinct taking over "You're mine Bella"

"Jacob" she shouted

Suddenly they heard noises coming towards them and people calling their names they recognised them as their parents calling them. Jacob cursed and moved down to Bella "Tell anyone about this Bella and you'll regret it love" he whispered; he knew this was scaring her but he didn't want to risk her telling her dad and then causing problems for him.

He moved away from her and sat down beside her again; giving her a kiss on the cheek before moving away slightly. He saw Charlie and his father coming over to them.

"So this is where you two have been?" Charlie said "Bella we're heading home now"

Bella nodded and stood up more than happy to be getting away from Jacob right now. Billy seemed to be looking at her strangely. When they got to the truck Billy and her dad were saying their good byes.

"Oh Bella" Billy called "You should come over sometime for dinner I'm sure Jacob would be glad if you did"

"Yeah Bells" Jacob smirked

Bella put on the best fake smile she could muster and nodded "Yeah"

"How about tomorrow" Billy offered "Would that be alright Charlie"

'Please don't say yes' Bella silently begged

"Of course it would be fine" Charlie said "I would really like for Bella to get out more and enjoy herself"

Bella inwardly groaned now she was going to have to come back to this place and to Jacob. Dear gods help her please.

Jacob came over to her and gave her a good bye hug "See you soon Bells" he whispered in her ear before moving away having an innocent smile on his face. She wanted to glare at him but he had warned her about telling anyone anything.

When Bella got home she was beyond freaked out; she went up to her room and started pacing up and down. She was so lucky that her dad and his dad had come along when they did or Jacob might have continued further down to the equator. She groaned as she changed into her pj's and landed in bed.

"What am I going to do?" she thought; there wasn't any way she could avoid that dinner right? Or was there? She wondered for a moment; she recalled seeing an old building not far from the mountains where Jacob and his family stayed perhaps she would be able to hide there.

'What's up with Jacob?' she wondered

"Is she the one Jacob?" Billy asked his son

Jacob nodded "Yeah dad; she's my mate but she doesn't accept it"

His father nodded "That's why I invited her here again however I believe that you scared her last night?"

Jacob sighed and nodded running a hand through his hair "Yeah; I couldn't help it though; I want her no matter what"

"Look son I'm not going to fight against you with this I know how important it is and know how it feels to first meet your mate perhaps it would be better if you tried and tame yourself around her?"

Jacob growled slightly that wasn't what he had in mind at all at this point; his senses were taking over him; he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I don't know what you expect me to do dad" he thought

His dad should know that he couldn't control his animal instincts very well he was lucky that Bella made it through last night still a virgin.

"I can't help it" he said

"I know son" Billy said

**Alright everyone I know that the first chapter is short but don't worry there is more to come in due time just be patient with me. My parents are going to kill me after they see my report so don't count on new chapters for a while but I will update soon if I'm not dead that is. **

**REMEMBER PLEASE **

**REVIEW**


End file.
